driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnapped
Kidnapped '''is the second mission in '''Chapter 1: With Great Power. Information Main Objective: Rescue the kidnapped woman'' Vehicle: Dodge Challenger R/T Plot Cops reported Tanner and Jones a 2-0-7 (code for kidnapping) in progress in the City Hall. They mention Sarah Allen, who is abducted in a car. They respond to the crime, but the kidnapper is nowhere. Sarah calls the two and says that she is in an underpass (she refers to it as a short tunnel). Then, she hears sirens (unknown if it is police or ambulance). They head for St. Giles Hospital. Sarah calls again, but the call broke up. Tanner attempts to shift to Sarah's body and open the trunk. Tanner shouts to Jones that she's in the Embarcadero. But, when they head there, the car is not there, so he does it again. She is now in downtown, then finally in a cafe, as Tanner mentions that there are tables. After finding the car, the two chase the car, and Tanner shifts into oncoming traffic. After wrecking the car, Jones opens the trunk and rescues her. It was revealed that Sarah is an industrial chemist. Walkthrough Drive to the City Hall. Then, a phone call will appear, that Sarah heads to an underpass. Then, she hears sirens. Head for the hospital. After the call breaks up, head for the waypoint marked on the map. Tanner will shift into Sarah, who is in the trunk. Press the displayed button continuously until it opens. Then, drive to the Embarcadero. Then, Sarah is now in downtown. Drive to the marker and another scene occurs. Next, drive to the marker until a scene comes. After the scene, the game instructs to shift into oncoming traffic. Shift into the marked vehicle, and hit the target head-on until it is wrecked. Story Movie Conversations Police woman: This is Dispatch, we have a 2-0-7 in progress near City Hall. Jones: A kidnapping? Hell, today just got interesting. Police woman: Victim's one Sarah Allen. She managed to call us on her cell from the trunk of the kidnapper's vehicle. Tanner: We're on it. Patch her through. Objectives # Locate the kidnapped woman (Follow the yellow ribbon) * Get to the plaza * Get to the underpass * Get to the Saint Giles hospital * Get to the alleyway Tap ENTER repeatedly to open the trunk * Get to the Embarcadero for about 25 seconds! * Get to the downtown for 20 seconds! * Get to the cafe. The kidnapper's vehicle stop there. Oncoming Takedowns * Shift into oncoming traffic * Drive towards the target * Hit the target head-on Tutorial: # Shift into marked vehicle (yellow arrow in the mini-map) # Hit the target head-on # If doesn't, do it again! Movie Conversations #1 IN KIDNAPPER'S CAR TRUNK Jones: Ma'am, are you OK? Sarah: Who are you? Jones: We're detectives. Sarah? How did you find me? Jones: ...You don't even want to know. IN TANNER'S CAR Tanner: Can you tell us any more about what happened? Sarah: There was this woman. She was striking ...sounded foreign, maybe Middle Eastern? She held a knife to my back and then some goon threw me in the trunk... Tanner: Was she in the car too? Sarah: No, she went off separately. I got a glimpse of her car- some kind of white sports car, really expensive-looking... Tanner: So there's big money involved. But why you...? What line of work are you in? Sarah: I'm an industrial chemist... Jones: What you reckon, John? Drugs? Tanner: Could be, but there's something that doesn't smell right about this... 3rd Investigation An industrial chemist - why is that ringing alarm bells? But we've got a partial description on the kidnapper and her vehicle. Could lead to something... ''-John Tennor'' Movie Conversations #2 IN HOSPITAL (REAL LIFE) Jones: How's my partner, doc? Doctor: He's stable. We're hoping to take him off the ventilator tomorrow. (showing the southern leftmost part of San Francisco lightens. It means that the southern locked area in Chapter 1 can now be roam in Chapter 2.)Category:Missions Category:Missions in Driver: San Francisco